


Going for Gold Haired Boys

by Cygrus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygrus/pseuds/Cygrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is a figure skater with who is bitterly aiming for the Olympics, and Jean is his self-declared #1 fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for Gold Haired Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble I had been itching to write! I love these two so stupidly much. (Thank you Maria for the title. God bless.)

Late nights at the rink only meant a few things for Armin Arlert: bruises, aching feet, and maybe the occasional tears. To add to it, a gallon of energy drink. At this point in his skating career, Armin probably lived off of Gatorade and water only. 

With the way the minutes seemed to be slowly ticking by, this night was adding up to be the same thing as usual. Armin could only be thankful that his coach had decided to head home. He didn’t need another person berating him. That was job enough for himself.

Gliding aimlessly across the ice was fun for kids and all, but Armin was goddamn tired of it. He had been tired of it since the year he turned ten, and possibly even before that. Yes, it was his choice to be here. But it was a choice that he had found himself hating more and more as time went on. Even now, at nineteen, did he find his presence in the rink useless.

He could cry and complain all he wanted. Really, he could. In the past, he had a habit of not holding back. But it definitely wasn’t going to further his “natural talent”, as his family and coach and fellow skaters had described it. Letting a tiny sight out and positioning himself properly, making sure he had just the right amount of speed and momentum, Armin lifted himself from the ice in a double toe loop, landing flawlessly. It was only after he had skidded to a stop to catch his breath that he heard the clapping. 

Turning to the sound to tell the unwelcome observer off, Armin’s words caught in his throat, and his frown was quick to turn up into a smile. Grinning back at him from the sidelines, Jean gave a wave, signaling for Armin to come join him for one of their routine chats. 

It hadn’t been long since the two had become friends. After a month or two of Jean attending every practice that Armin had, usually entering the building with his tall and muscular friend, he finally made his move and they hit it off quickly. 

Well, it wasn’t fair to say it was the first time Jean had approached him. Those were the advances Armin had ignored, hoping it would turn Jean off from him, but Armin found out he was stubborn as hell and just wouldn’t give up.

Armin was glad. He was glad that he had let Jean enter his personal bubble. At the same time, he was horridly envious. Jean was a regular college student who studied, went to parties, and had friends he could hang out with at any given time. Their lives were completely different. It was probably for that reason that Armin found himself so drawn to the other. He was something different and new. 

“That was incredible,” Jean commented when Armin reached him, the wide smile still on his face. “Seriously, you’re something else.”

“How many times have you told me that?” Armin had to laugh a small bit, leaning against the barrier between them. “That was an easy jump. I bet even you could do it.”

“Stop buttering me up,” he retorted with a huff, his brows knitting together. “You know damn good and well I couldn’t ever do something like that. It’s like asking a penguin to fly--”

“Alright, I get it.” With a teasing grin, Armin prodded Jean’s chest with his index finger, earning an embarrassed sigh out of the other. It had taken a while for him to notice it himself, but he seemed to put up a different air around Jean than around others. With him, it was easy to relax. Jean wouldn’t judge him. Hell, if Armin asked, Jean would kiss the ice he skated on. 

Alright, not quite that far. Even Jean had his limits. It had taken a while for him to stop viewing Armin in this godly light that he had falsely projected onto the talented man. Armin still received plenty of compliments from him, yes, but they had gone beyond his skating at some point in their friendship. Comments on how his hair looked particularly nice on some days, or how blue his eyes were. Armin was quick to realize that Jean said a lot of things without thinking and wouldn’t even catch himself afterwards. If he were being honest, it was sometimes disappointing. He liked when Jean got all flustered. He loved when Jean blushed and turned red all the way to his ears. .

Out of the kindness of his heart, though, Armin never said anything. He would simply give a thank you, or smile and a nod, or maybe even get a bit embarrassed himself. Jean had that effect on him and Armin didn’t know if he should love or hate it. “You’re here surprisingly late.” 

“I’m only here cuz you are,” Jean replied casually, as if it were the most normal thing he could do, and he got a snort out of Armin. “I was confused. You’re the one who’s staying later than usual.”

“Truthfully, this is the first time in a long time I’ve stayed past practice times. I’d prefer not to, but it just seemed to happen that way?” He shrugged and averted his eyes, feeling Jean’s gaze still on him. “You can go home, you know.”

“I know.” After saying that, Jean didn’t budge one inch. He stood still in his spot and continued to look down at his friend, a brow raised. “But I don’t wanna.”

“That’s just like you,” Armin muttered before pushing off the wall, sliding back as Jean grinned again and gave a thumbs up. Having to hold back his own smile, Armin gave a small spin before facing Jean again. “Any requests?”

“I dunno,” he hummed, placing his chin in his palm as he thought it over. “Something cool.”

“That’s pretty vague,” Armin laughed, moving back to where his friend stood and leaning in close. “Come on, give me a serious request here! I’ll do whatever you want. Anything.”

“But I don’t know the terminology for skating.” With a huff, Jean poked Armin in the chest, just as the other had done earlier. “It’s all a mystery to me. I just know it looks cool.”

Shaking his head with an exasperated sigh, Armin gave the other a pitying look, his lips turned up in a faint smile. He didn’t have the slightest idea about how Jean got into figure skating. Actually, he didn’t even know if Jean liked figure skating at all. If he wasn’t educated on anything about it, why would he even want to be here? 

Whatever reason it was, Armin was just happy that he was. He assumed Jean was glad, too. Keeping that in mind, Armin gently placed his hand over the one Jean had on the railing, raising his brows. “Alright, since you’ve gone blank, I have an idea.” 

Jean eagerly followed Armin wherever he went, curious, wanting to know what the blond had in store for him. It honestly reminded Armin of an excited puppy who was fixing to receive a treat. However, Jean’s face fell when he saw Armin bring out a pair of rental skates from a back room. Feeling a twist in his stomach, he began to step back, wary of them, but Armin wouldn’t allow it. He grabbed for the man’s wrist with a toothy smile and dragged him to one of the benches, instructing him to take his shoes off.

“Wait, no, Armin--” Jean was almost pleading, but Armin simply shook his head once and gave the order again. With a groan, Jean reluctantly did as he was told, allowing Armin to put the skates on him and lace them up. “I can’t even walk down the sidewalk in winter! There’s no way I can do this!”

“All you have to do is balance and glide,” Armin responded, crossing his arms. “Don’t be a baby.”

“No, I’m gonna be a baby.” His lower lip jutting out and crossing his arms as well to mock Armin’s stance, he shook his head multiple times. “Don’t wanna.”

“You’re going to.”

“No way in hell.”

“Jean--” Breathing out a heavy sigh, Armin leaned down and took Jean’s hands in his own, pulling him up. “Come on. Just this once. The place is empty and I’m the only one who will see you fall down, right?”

“That doesn’t make it better,” he grumbled, glancing down to their joined hands with a faint pink color resting on his cheeks. “I’ll still be embarrassed.”

“I’ll fall with you.”

Those words ended up being enough to convince Jean. It was only a few minutes later that Armin was helping the man onto the ice, ignoring the aching pain in his hands as Jean latched onto them with his own. It took another minute of convincing before Jean was entirely in the rink, his legs trembling and his eyes on the ice below him. Armin could only offer a warm smile as he slowly began to pull Jean along with him. 

“You’re doing fine,” he praised, and Jean gulped before trying to tug in the opposite direction, back to where the floor wasn’t slippery. “Come on, you’re being a baby again.”

“You wouldn’t take a baby ice skating.” His voice cracked as he began to stumble forward, but Armin managed to get a hand on his waist before he could fall, holding him up. 

“Well, it feels like I am,” Armin giggled, brushing off the irritated glare that Jean gave him and pulling him further towards the middle of the rink. Jean practically clung to Armin, utterly terrified, but Armin’s hold on him was tight. “You’re alright. Just trust me.”

Nodding once and somehow managing to calm his shaking legs, Jean stood firmly on the ice, motionless, still holding Armin’s hands. Not messing up was his main priority right now and the only thing his mind could focus on. Armin let him take his time, and once Jean gave another nod, he let go of him and glided back. 

As soon as Jean didn’t have Armin to hold onto anymore, his heart began to race, but he refused to make a fool out of himself in front of the other. Both arms were held out at his side as he slowly moved one foot forward, desperately trying to ignore how badly his body rattled and how much it was begging for Armin to return. But the blond stood still with a broad grin plastered on his face, those big, blue eyes encouraging Jean. 

That was enough for him, and Jean took a single deep breath, having his other foot follow suit as the first. Another minute later and he was almost to where Armin was and his confidence was definitely growing. This wasn’t difficult at all. Nope, not at all. 

But Jean had a habit of telling little white lies to himself. Reaching out to take Armin’s hand and allowing his eyes to leave his feet for a split second, Jean made one misstep and was tumbling backwards, a yelp escaping his throat as his behind collided with the unforgivingly hard and cold ice. Once the impact was over and Jean was in his right state of mind again, he groaned and ran his hands through his hair, trying to block Armin’s barks of laughter out. 

“I told you!” he spat, glaring straight up at the other, though it was weak and ineffective. He wasn’t even going to attempt to get up at this point. “I knew it would happen but you made me do it anyways! Your fault!”

“I know, I know--” Armin leaned down and took Jean’s hands, giving that stupidly warm smile of his. “I’m sorry. I’ll buy you a cheeseburger. One more time? Please?”

Once again, enough reason for Jean. College students had to eat. Squeezing Armin’s hands, he was able to stand again, leaning against the other for support at first. Armin snorted quietly before sliding back, just as he had before, and waiting for Jean to possibly make his night once more. The poor thing had a habit of doing that.

It was another ten minutes later when Jean was actually getting the hang of sliding around on his own. Sure, his entire body trembled and he wanted to cry a little bit, but that cheeseburger was definitely calling his name. Armin’s encouraging words helped a bit, too. 

“You’re doing great,” Armin praised, skating in circles around his baby stepping friend. “You’ll get all the girls now that you can do this much.”

“Bite me.” 

Turning his head away to get Armin’s grin out of his mind, Jean managed to do a small turn and glide in the other direction. Armin followed with ease and grabbed for Jean’s hand, holding it softly in his own as he moved in front of him. Jean’s hands were bigger than his own, but they were oddly soft, and wonderfully warm.

It was easy for Armin to see the blush that dusted Jean’s cheeks. Jean knew it was all too obvious, but he couldn’t hide his face or anything. He would just have to bare with it and let Armin see his tiny weakness, or fall and make a fool out of himself again. 

Facing his friend, Armin tugged Jean forwards, looking down at their joined hands with a tiny smile of his own. Soon, he let go and turned away, moving along and leaving Jean behind him. 

“What do you say to a race?” he chimed, laughing when Jean sputtered in disbelief.

“Hell no.” The expected reply. With a shrug, Armin did one spin and glanced back at Jean, a brow raised. 

“At least try to keep up with me, then,” he offered, smirking when Jean shook his head. “I’ll buy you an ice cream sundae to go along with that burger.”

Another good reason.

Entirely convinced by now, Jean was quickly trying to build up his speed, a grin building on his face. Armin smiled with him and turned his body, moving backwards, trying to avoid his gliding friend. Jean wouldn’t let him and that promised sundae escape, though. Two good things in one was definitely enough to get him going, that was for sure.

Letting out a laugh as Jean nearly slipped and fell, Armin skidded around him and went in the opposite direction, but Jean gained enough balance to follow behind him shortly after. He had to laugh too. This was almost ridiculous, but it was fun. It was just plain fun.

It was when Jean was practically barreling at him that Armin allowed himself to slow down, his lower back hitting the railing and his hands grabbing onto it. Only a moment later, Jean was in front of him, sandwiching the smaller man between himself and the rail. His own hands joined Armin’s and he took a deep breath, his smile broad.

“You’re a speed demon on the ice,” he snickered, and Armin nodded a bit, taking in a small breath.

“I suppose I am,” he mumbled. “Maybe you’re just slow?”

“That too, actually.”

Sharing another short laugh, the two fell silent, trying to even their breathing after their pathetic little chase. Jean leaned forward slightly and let out a puny sigh, and Armin stiffened ever so slightly when the man’s breath brushed his cheek. A small noise stuck itself in Armin’s throat, and it took Jean a few good moments to understand why Armin had gone so still, not realizing just how close he had come to him.

As soon as he did, he took in a sharp breath and moved to push away from Armin, apologizing and stumbling over his words. But when Armin placed his hands over Jean’s, he stopped, his heart racing. The smaller man wasn’t looking at him, but he was definitely smiling. Why was he smiling? Did Jean’s breath smell bad? What if he had something on his face? 

“S-sorry--”

“Don’t apologize.” Armin glanced up at him and smiled softly, causing Jean’s stomach to twist uncomfortably. “Why are you?”

“Because we’re--” He stopped and looked away, gritting his teeth. Goddammit. He was gonna fuck things up. “I mean, we’re, um-- We’re like, uh, ya know, super close, and--” He swallowed thickly, his throat dry, trying to continue. “And my breath probably stinks, right? I haven’t brushed my teeth since this morning! I don’t wanna gross you out or--”

“Jean--”

He stopped immediately and bit down on his lower lip, hanging his head in shame, refusing to make eye contact with Armin. He wished the other would just move his hands already and let him make his clumsy and uncoordinated escape. Jean just wanted that burger. Honestly. No ulterior motives. Definitely not.

Calming himself, Jean brought himself to look Armin in the eyes again, his lips pursed into a thin line. He opened his mouth once, closed it again, then opened it once more and finally spoke. “You don’t mind…?” 

Armin could feel the breath catch in his throat at how soft and weak Jean’s voice was. The other was unsure of himself and Armin just wasn’t used to that. He was used to Jean’s outgoing personality, and how he would mix up his words and ramble on, making his best attempt to make up for his embarrassing actions with loud and forced laughter. Breathing in through his nose, Armin thought his words over before speaking again. “Why would I?” 

Now fully staring at him, Jean felt like he had been punched in the gut. It was like his heart had stopped. Maybe it had? He couldn’t check right now. That would ruin things. It would definitely ruin everything. 

Nothing was said between them, and nothing really happened at first. It was just them and pure silence. Armin was positive that he could hear their hearts pounding in their chests. He was tired of that. He wanted something, anything, to happen. Even if he had to do it himself.

Finding his resolve, he leaned forward and tilted his chin up, adrenaline running through his veins as he pressed his mouth to Jean’s in a chaste and gentle kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds, Armin slowly pulling back, his eyes looking down at the white surface below them. That was a bad idea. It really, really was. But there was no going back now.

He ran his tongue over his chapped lower lip and gnawed on it a bit, feeling like he was sweating despite the cold air surrounding them. His entire body was warm and he wanted to run away. He was too scared to look at Jean. He didn’t want to see his face or know his reaction. But, all the same, he wanted to know what kind of expression he was making.

A moment later, Jean’s forehead was against Armin’s, making the blond’s joints lock up on the spot. Managing to get a good look at Jean’s face, it was easy to see that he was as red as a beet. Relief washed over Armin and he snorted, reaching a hand up to cup the other’s cheek.

“Your head looks like it’s gonna explode,” he murmured, smoothing his thumb over Jean’s burning skin. This was what he liked. A confused and flustered boy. 

“It’s your fault,” Jean retorted, his voice barely above a whisper. After saying that, his lips were over Armin’s again, holding this one for a bit longer, relaxing when Armin accepted it fully. 

It was cliche for Jean to say it felt like a dream, but it truly, honestly did. For a good few months now, maybe more than that, he had been admiring Armin and everything about him. His talent, his looks, his knowledge, his personality. It was easy for Jean to gain crushes. Anyone who knew him could say that without even batting an eye. But Jean actually getting anywhere with said crushes? That was a different story. 

So when Armin initiated a third kiss and slid his hands onto Jean’s shoulders and proceeded to wrap his arms around his neck, Jean was soaring. Allowing himself to hold Armin’s waist, Jean pressed further into the kiss, deepening it bit by bit, savoring the gasp that left Armin’s mouth when Jean’s tongue swept itself over his lower lip.

A small whimper sounded from Armin a few moments later, moving his body closer to Jean’s, pressing flush against him. Jean almost pulled away in a panic, fearing that he would mess something up, but this was a chance he had been waiting for. He wouldn’t run away. 

But catching his breath was sort of a necessity. 

Pulling back, Armin tried to follow, but he shook his head. “Sorry. I, uh, couldn’t breathe.”

“Oh. Right.” Armin nodded in agreement, not realizing he had been holding his own. His lungs sort of hurt. Averting his gaze, but keeping his tight hold on Jean, his cheeks heated up and were painted with a light pink. “That was-- Yeah, that was nice.”

“Haha… Yeah…” Jean fell silent after that, not finding the right words for the moment. He didn’t even know if the right words existed. “Um, we could totally do that again. I mean, like, not right now or anything. Any other time, though…?” He grinned sheepishly, red to the tips of his ears. “If you, uh, want to, I mean. I’d like to. I’d like that a lot.”

“Me too.” Armin’s answer was immediate and it embarrassed the both of them and was effective in shutting them both up. Loosening his arms around Jean’s neck, Armin nodded again, a light smile gracing his lips. “I-- Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” 

“That’s good. Yeah.” 

Neither made any move to let go of the other, enjoying the silence they had created, thinking over the agreement they had just made. A minute passed, and Jean felt like something needed to be said, but when he opened his mouth to talk, he was cut off by a loud, motorized noise filling the room. He yelped and stumbled back, letting Armin grab his hand to keep him from falling for the second time that night.

“Relax,” he chuckled, sliding closer to Jean. “It’s the Zamboni. It won’t hurt you.” 

Turning his head, Jean caught sight of the large machine, ignoring the curious look the driver gave them. Clicking his tongue in distaste, he took his hand away from Armin’s and crossed his arms, knitting his brows together.

“I thought that was a name for a sandwich or something,” he muttered, his heart fluttering when Armin let out a chime of laughter.

“Maybe there’s such a thing in a foreign country?” he offered, skating past Jean. “Speaking of sandwiches, though, I owe you a burger, don’t I?” 

Jean watched him go past and rubbed the back of his neck, following closely behind him. He hoped that Armin didn’t hear his stomach growl at the prospect of food. Probably not, since Jean could hardly even hear himself think over that damned monster of a machine. 

When he was safely back in his own shoes, he waited for Armin to change into his regular clothes, leaning against the wall outside of the locker room. A few minutes later, Armin opened the door, greeting Jean with a wide smile. 

“You did good tonight,” he started, but he was quickly cut off by Jean approaching him with a kiss to the forehead. 

“You did too,” he murmured, voice low, and Armin’s chest tightened. That wasn’t fair. 

Gulping, Armin nodded and turned away, walking ahead of Jean and calling for him to hurry up. The peal of laughter that flowed from the other made Armin huff, and a moment later, his self declared number one fan was at his side. On their way out, Armin allowed his hand to join with Jean’s again. He didn’t know how many times that had happened that night.

Raising a brow, Jean looked down between them, words caught in his throat at first. “Something wrong..?”

“Not at all,” Armin mumbled, the corners of his lips turning up into a fond smile. “Just don’t want you falling again.”

Jean fell silent, but he grinned after a few moments and shrugged, squeezing Armin’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

“I think it’s too late for that.”


End file.
